The Road Less Traveled
by LivaLittleLurve
Summary: There's no going back for me now, not after what's happened. All I can do is move forward, and hope that what ever lies on the other side of the hill will be much better then where I am now... Yeah right.
1. Chapter 1

**The Road Less Traveled**

**A/N: Typically, not all of my stories are going to be depressing, but for this one, it will be… My first attempt for writing a zombie story, so hopefully this will go well….**

**XXX**

_ "Can you tell me a story?" Small fingers tugged on the hem of his shirt. Pale blues eyes stared quizzically up into darker ones._

_ "What sort of story?" He asked, setting aside the pen and paper he had been writing on and moving over on the couch to give her room._

_ The girl clambered up to sit next to him, tucking her feet up against her, "A good one," She said simply._

_ He paused thinking for a moment. He reached out and tugged on a lock of her dark hair, "How about Romeo and Juliet?" He suggested, "The Star-Crossed Lovers with a tragic ending." Normally, you wouldn't think of telling a child such a story, but this one seemed to be a big fan of Shakespeare's work, even if she had trouble reading it herself._

_ She shook her head, "That story is sad. I want a __**good **__one."_

_ He smiled down at her, "But not all good stories have a happy ending…"_

**XXX**

"Wake up, all of you!" The sharp voice of the Instructor snapped me out of my dreams. I sat up, blinking and rubbing my eyes.

Groans and whines came from either side of me as other girls wake up. The Instructor marched across the room and tore back the curtain that covered the one window. Weak natural light, filtered into the room, shining on the cots that lined the wall and their inhabitants.

"You have 10 minutes," The Instructor, a brown hair lady with deep crows feet, said tersely before walking out of the room.

"Morning," Came a yawn from my left. I turned to smile at a girl with dark curly hair, brown eyes, and mocha colored skin.

"Morning Carmen," I swung my legs around, placing them on the cold tile floor, causing me to shiver.

Carmen smiled and stood up, twisting her tangle of hair into a not at the base of her neck, "Ready for another day?"

"Like I have a choice," I yawned, pulling myself up. I slipped on my socks and tug the way-too-big boots onto my feet. I don't have clothes to sleep in, so I used my day ones: a shirt that has a couple of holes in it and pants that I kept up with a tightly cinched belt.

I've pretty much gotten use to looking like an unwanted orphan by now.

Carmen stands next to me and helps me put my hair into a braid to keep it out of my face, "What do you think the Instructor will teach today?"

"Probably the same thing as yesterday. And the day before that." We all knew that the so called Instructor was simply a volunteer who knew less about education then we did. Really, this 'school' was meant to keep kids like us without families from causing trouble in this already messed up city.

I walked over to the window and peered outside. The sun was slowly rising up over the building. Down below in the school's courtyard, the shadows were slowly shrinking back, revealing the cracked concrete below, filled with weeds. As always, I look over at the gate: a twisted monstrosity that seems almost foreboding. As usual, it is locked tight.

"Claire," Carmen called from the doorway, "Let's go before the Instructor comes again."

I nod and follow the girl out of the room. We go down a flight of stairs to the first floor and enter the main hall. Other students, some as young as five and others being seventeen milled about, talking in the usual hushed tones.

I feel an arm wrap around me and I am yanked back against a chest. Looking up, I come face to face with dark grey eyes and a wide grin, "Good morning Claire! Did you sleep well last night?"

"Hardly," I squirmed out of the boy's grasp, making sure to elbow him hard in the ribs, and batted his hands away when he reached for me again, "I know that it was you who was throwing rocks at the window, Luke."

"Me?" The brown hair boy smiled innocently as he rubbed his side, "I would never! I know how you girls need your beauty sleep. And you _certainly _need it."

"What?" I huffed, "I'm much prettier than your ugly rat face!"

Carmen smiled, "Morning Luke. Where's Ricky at?"

Luke shrugged, "I dunno, I thought he was ditching today and snuck out."

I frowned. That didn't sound like Ricky at all, "You sure?'

"Well, where else could he be?"

The door of the classroom opens and the Instructor's voice drifts out, "Alright all of you, get in here."

We move in. There isn't enough students here for us to have actual classes, so all twenty-five of us are taught by the same person. The Instructor waits for us to get settled, her arms folded. The smaller children sit up front, while the older ones sit in the back. Carmen, Luke and I file into the back row, the usually occupied seat next to Luke, empty.

"Before we begin today's lessons," This gets a snicker from half the class, which the Instructor ignores and continues, "I have an announcement. Most of you know Ricky Martin." At the mention of our friend, the three of us shared a worried look, "Just so that you know, he turned eighteen this morning, which makes him a legal adult-" A murmur ripples through out the classroom and we three share another glance, this one of shock.

Ricky had come to the school a few years ago. We knew little about him, but he was a good friend to all of us. He was reserved and didn't share much about himself, his age or what happened to his family, but we figured that he was probably the same age as Luke, Carmen, and me. I never thought though, that he was so close to turning of age, or that he would be gone without a word. I didn't even see it coming really, none of us did. Yesterday had been normal. There were no signs from our friend that he would be leaving very soon….

The Instructor's voice rose over our own, "Ricky has made the decision to join the Military force-"

"No way!" Luke, the easy going guy of our group, jumped up, scowling at the woman, "There's now way that he would do that!"

"Sit down, Luke!" She barked.

"Luke!" I hissed, surprised by my friend's actions. I knew that he and Ricky had been close, but I didn't expect for him to react like that. I reached out and tugged on his sleeve; he sat down, still glaring at the front of the room.

"He wouldn't join that group," He muttered, just to us.

"Maybe he didn't. Maybe they forced him," I said, trying to calm him down.

It wouldn't surprise me at all though. Military Headquarters were across the street from us, in a grey building that sent shivers down my spine every time I passed it. I sometimes felt as if the Military was watching us from there and when I was outside, I could feel their eyes on me.

You never cross the Military and lived to tell about it.

"It doesn't make sense though," Carmen murmured. The Instructor had started lessons and wasn't paying attention to us anymore, "Why would he leave with out saying goodbye?"

"He probably didn't get a chance," Luke's hands were clenched in his lap, "They probably dragged him out of bed in the middle of the night. None of us would know about it, because he had the bed closest to the door. The idiot seriously thought that it would be safer to be there so he could get out quicker in case of an emergency."

I chewed on my lip, "You think he'll be fine?"

"Don't worry, they normally don't hurt their trainees… Too much."

"We should see if we can talk to him," Carmen whispered, "Maybe he can explain what happened."

I glanced at her, "Carmen, you're _terrified _of just walking past the building. What makes you think that you can ask one of those men if you can talk to Ricky?"

The girl lowered her head, not saying anything. We spend the rest of the school day in silence.

**XXX**

At noon, the Instructor lets us outside to eat. We go to our usual spot to wait for the deliveries of the rations, a tree in the middle of the courtyard. We sit against it, our backs against the rough bark, and face the gate and Military Building. Suddenly, the place feels a whole lot more scary, as if it has literally eaten our friend.

"I hope he's okay," Carmen sighed.

Luke doesn't say anything, so I reached over and squeezed her hand, "He will be," I said confidently, "This is Ricky we're talking about."

"But now he's one of _**them.**_"

I turned to Luke, frowning, "That doesn't make him any different though. It's not his fault." He simply scoffs and looks away, "Hey, he's your friend, have a little faith in him!" I snapped, getting angry.

"Guys, the food's here." Carmen said softly.

I turned to look. The Instructor was crossing the courtyard, keys in hand. She unlocked the gate and a big delivery truck rolls in. We get up and make our way over to it, standing in the back of the line. Each student is giving something wrapped in paper. When it comes to us, Luke hands me mine and Carmen's without a word. We walk back to the tree in silence.

I unwrap my lunch and groan. Bread and a couple of pieces of meat. Well at least it looks a little fresh, "Yum," I said glumly.

"Wanna trade?" I look over at Luke. A small familiar smile is on his face as holds out his sandwich.

I crack a grin, "Sure." We switched and I take a bite from his sandwich, which is the same as mine. Still though, I sighed, "So much better."

Luke makes a face, "I think you got the better end of the deal this time." We laughed and eventually Carmen joins in.

As the truck rolls away, the Instructor barks at us to quiet down, which just makes us giggle harder. Finally, Carmen stops first and glanced back at the Military HQ, "I would go in that place if it meant that I got to see Ricky." She said determinedly.

"Maybe you would," I smiled at her, "But I don't think our friend would be too pleased if you tried to infiltrate that place just for his sake."

Luke reached over and tousled Carmen's hair, "It's like Claire said," He glanced at me, "This is Ricky we're talking about. Knowing him, he'll sneak out of HQ soon to check up on us."

That never happened. We would never see our friend again, except once. And that is a memory I wish I could forget….

**XXX**

_ Fingers poked through the fence-links. Fingers covered in blood and rot. The stench reached her nose, and she wanted to cover her nose, wanted to run, but she was rooted there, terrified out of her mind. Her fingers, clung tightly to a hand, her anchor as she stared at the creatures._

_ She was safe wasn't she? No, it didn't feel like that. There were the monsters on the other side of the fence, and then the monsters standing on either side of them, with their guns that they hefted up, aiming at the Infected._

_** Pop. Pop. Pop.**_

_ That noise drowned everything else out. She couldn't hear the moans, the screams, the-_

"Claire!" I jerked around, eyes wide and breathing heavily. Without knowing it, my hand had clenched into a fist, aimed and- "Ow!" Luke rubbed his jaw, "Easy there!'

"S-sorry," I muttered rubbing my eyes. Really needed to stop dosing off like that.

Carmen placed a hand on my shoulder, obviously concerned, "Are you alright?'

I nod, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure about that?" Luke was still nursing his jaw, as he eyed me warily, "If you want, you can stay here-"

"No," I shook my head, "I wanna go. This is the only day we get out in the city, I'm not gonna spend it here cause of some stupid memory."

Carmen still looked worried, but Luke shrugged, "Alright then, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I am happy to see that this chapter turned out to be much longer than I thought. I was a little afraid that things would be too short, but I think I won't have a problem with it…**

**Thanks to my 3 reviewers! You're reviews made me feel warm and fluffy on the inside. :D**

**XXX**

"C'mon Claire, hurry!"

I looked up, scowling at Luke, "Give me a second!" I snapped, bent over as I tied the laces on my boot. The stupid thing didn't want to stay in a knot…

Luke shuffled his feet, kicking at the dirt in a habit that was much too old for him, "Hurry." He repeated.

I made a face and went slower, making sure the knot is tight and then do the other one, just in case. He rolled his eyes at my form of rebellion and as soon as I stood up, grabbed my wrist, dragging me along.

"Careful! You're making my arm sore," I whined.

He ignored me as we continued down the street. Carmen is waiting for us on the corner, "What took you so long?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Slowpoke here," Luke nodded at me, which caused me to frown, 'Was taking her time."

I shook his grasp off, "You didn't have to wait for me."

"Of course we do," Carmen linked her arm through mine, giving me a smile, "So where to?"

Today is Saturday, meaning that students have the day off to whatever they please, in the limits of the Quarantine Zone of course. It's one of the few days that we get out of the school and can wander around the city, so they are never wasted. But today as I looked around us at the streets, my mind drew blanks.

Luke however seemed to have a good idea, "Let's go to the East End." He suggested, eyes lit up with excitement, "We haven't been there in a while."

Carmen paled, "No, definitely not there."

"Why not?"

East End was a part of the city that was mostly abandoned buildings and rubble. There were no citizens living there, legal anyways. The ghost town's buildings were still filled with artifacts from before the Infection spread. I used to love going there as a kid with Luke to look through it all. There was just one problem with it though…

"It's dangerous!" Carmen wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering, "Do you remember what happened last month? They say that the fence was breached and Infected got inside."

Suddenly, my curiosity with that part of the city diminishes. I swallowed thickly as a few ghastly pictures come to mind. Luke however, isn't deterred from his goal, "That's just a bunch of silly rumors." He scoffed, "The Military probably spread those around, to keep people out. Everyone knows that they have trouble monitoring what happens in East End."

I'm still not convinced. "Well, I'm not going," Carmen said, lips pressed tightly in a thin line, her way of saying 'don't argue'.

I nod my head, "I have to agree with her on this one, Luke. Maybe some other time."

He seemed upset, but quickly shrugged it off, "Fine, suit yourself. I'm still gonna check it out."

"You can't be serious!" I frowned.

"Yep," He seemed a little smug, "I'm glad that you two aren't going anyways. You'd just complain the whole time and ruin my fun."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Carmen's stern look is gone, replaced with worry.

"Relax, nothing's ever happened before and nothing will happen now." He crossed his arms, "Last chance to join me if you're gonna do it."

Both of us share a look before shaking our heads, "Sorry, but you're on your own for this one." I told him.

"Just be careful," Carmen warns.

A grin spreads across his face, "Me careful? You must be mistaken…." He points at the building behind us, "Let's meet back here in about…. 3 hours okay? Anyone who isn't back by that time, can walk back to the school on their own."

He waves goodbye before walking across the street and disappearing around the corner. I turned to Carmen, "So what do you want to do?"

She thought for a moment and shrugged, "Well, I've got nowhere to go, what about you?"

I shake my head, "Same here."

"Are you sure? We can go visit that place if you want…"

I stiffened at the mention of it, surprised that she would bring that up. Usually if I wanted to go there, I had to beg her to come along. Like East End, it was located in a somewhat sketchy neighborhood, but at least the Military patrolled there on occasions, "Would you be okay with it?" I asked, not daring to hope.

Carmen smiled, "Well where else would we go?"

**XXX**

Half an hour later found us standing outside a familiar apartment. The place looked unstable, leaning a little to the left, with it's boarded and cracked windows. The main door was long gone, torn off it's hinges, leaving the main lobby open to the elements. Right now, the electricity must've been off to save it, as I could see no lights from the inside. It looked like a monster, with a gaping black hole for a mouth.

Carmen glanced at me, "Is it anything like you remember?" She asked. Usually when we came here she was quiet, too scared of what was inside the building to say anything.

I walked up the cracked sidewalk leading to the front door. Pieces of trash danced in the wind across our path, and I was careful to step over a pile of broken glass, not wanting to risk any of it getting stuck in my boots, "Yeah," I pointed to a window on the second story, "That was us."

She looked up, a surprised look coming to her eyes, "That's where you lived? It's so small."

I shrugged, "It was home. Me and my brother slept on the couch, while our parents were cramed into the back room." I shuddered slightly, "It was miserable. Too hot in the summer and not enough heat in the winter. If it stormed, the entire building would shake with the force of the wind. We could hear our neighbor's neighbors through the thin walls and a lot of Inspections happened here. If there's one thing I don't miss about my old life, it was this place."

Carmen wrapped her arms around herself. I knew she wasn't cold, but the hostile feel about this place could give anyone the shakes, "But you miss them, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Something caught in my throat and my eyes stung for a moment, but I quickly shook my head, "But I've had enough time to grieve. I have to move on."

"So do you wanna go in?"

"Never," I laughed, "C'mon let's get out of here. I prefer not to meet my apartment's new inhabitants."

Carmen didn't argue as she hurriedly followed me down the street the way we came. Oddly enough, I felt calm after seeing the apartment. Usually when I visited my old home, I would be a little on edge. Living there was not the greatest thing, but it was the only thing I had left to connect myself to them.

We turned the corner and came to a stop. A party of military men were marching our way. Carmen grabbed my arm, "What's going on?" She murmured in a low voice.

I frowned. There was only one place that was occupied in this area, and that was the apartment building. If the Militia saw us coming from that direction… "This way." I hissed tugging her back around the corner. Luckily, I don't think they spotted us.

We hurried back the way we came, past the apartment. I still somewhat knew my way around here, so I didn't hesitate when I dragged Carmen into an alley. If my memory was correct, the alley should lead back the way we came, and right behind the military party. I was relieved to see the opening at the other end. We half ran, half walked in our haste to get away.

In the distance I could hear the clatter of boots against the pavement, but I don't think they were after us yet. We burst out of the alley and darted down the street. There were no shouts from behind us, so we must've made it out without being spotted. A few minutes later in a slightly more populated area, we stopped to catch our breath.

"That was close," Carmen panted, "Too close."

"Y-yeah," I laughed nervously.

"What do you think they were doing?'

"I dunno, maybe an Inspection?"

"That was way to many for an Inspection!" Her eyes widen, "You don't think… Maybe there was a break in the fence. Maybe Infected got in."

I shook my head, "No way, the barrier is strong over there." But I found myself to be unsure. Could there have been a breach? Or were they really headed for the apartment? Why so many men?

"Hey," We glanced up in shock to see a man grinning at us. He crossed the street and stood in front of us, placing one hand on his hip as the other rubbed his chin, "What are two pretty girls like you doing in a place like this? Looks like ya'll have been running from something."

"Pretty?" A small smile crossed Carmen's face.

My eyes narrowed, instantly cautious of this man, but kept my tone light, "Oh, we were just playing a game." I give him a smile of my own, forced and tight at the corners.

"A game?" He raised one eyebrow, "You seem a little old for that…"

"Let's go Carmen," I muttered, grabbing her hand, meaning to pull her away, but to my surprise she slipped out of my grasp.

"Hold on a sec, Claire," She turned to the man smiling, "What's your name?"

I scowled, _What is she doing?!_

The man was still grinning as he held out his hand, which Carmen shyly took, "Elijah. Carmen and Claire, right?"

"Yep," Carmen giggled, "It's nice to meet you!"

I had enough. I placed a hand on my friend's shoulder and looked straight at Elijah, "Let's go Carmen." I said, more firmly this time, "Luke is probably waiting for us."

Elijah nodded, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to keep you from your friend." He smiled softly at Carmen, "If you're ever in the area again, I live right over there." He nodded at the building across the street, "Come and find me and I'll keep you safe from whatever you're running from." He winked.

I resisted the urge to throw something at him as I dragged Carmen away. "What a creep…" I muttered.

"What is wrong with you?" Carmen seethed, "He was just being nice!"

"Being a creepy old man is more like it!"

"He doesn't look any older then 25 at most."

I shoot her a horrified look, "Don't even go there, Carmen."

She glanced innocently at me, "What do you mean Claire?"

"Just because he said you were pretty doesn't make him a good person. Don't even think of seeing him again."

"That's so rude!" Carmen huffed, "Not everyone is bad you know."

"Maybe not," I sighed, "But a lot of them are…."

**XXX**

Luke was waiting for us at the meeting point, arms crossed and leaning against the wall, "Geez, what took you so long?" He exclaimed as he spotted us.

"Well…" Carmen began.

"Nothing," I cut her off, "We were wandering around, and we lost track of time." Carmen shoots me a surprised look but I ignore it as I look to Luke, "I thought you said that anyone that wasn't back in 3 hours would have to walk back to the school on their own."

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck, "But since I was the only one here, I thought I'd give you a little more time before heading back." He laughed, "I actually thought you guys had left me, and were already at the school!"

Carmen shook her head, "No, it's just like Claire said… We lost track of time, that's all."

Luke glanced suspiciously between the two of us, "You're hiding something aren't you?" Neither of us answer and he shrugged, "I'll get it out of you eventually… Anyways, let's get going. It's starting to get dark I think."

I nod and follow him down the street. Carmen walks beside me, occasionally glancing over at me with a worried look. I know she wants to know what's wrong, but I'm in no mood to talk to her. I was still upset over the fact that she had completely brushed off my warning about Elijah.

Luke walked ahead of us, arms crossed behind his head as he moved. He seemed so calm and at ease, unlike the others around us. Most hurried along, heads bowed, anxious to get to wherever they were going, but not Luke. He liked to stop and stare at things, not even attempting to look like a meek and simpleminded citizen like most would. It almost reminded me of a peacock, a strange and colorful bird I had spotted in a book once, amongst pigeons. So proud and blissfully unaware.

He stopped midstep, surprising us. I nearly bumped into him and frowned, tugging on his shirt, "Hey, what are you doing? You can't just stop like that!" I look up at his face, "Luke, what is it?"

"Over there," He murmured, jerking his chin in the direction.

Carmen and I peek around him at the other side of the street. A military car was parked in front of the building, shouts and screams coming from inside. A few minutes later two Militia men walk out, guns pointed at three civilians.

"Down on the ground!" One of the Militia shouts, jabbing the butt of his rifle into an older man's back. The man cried out in pain, collapsing to his knees.

"We need to get out of here." Carmen whimpered, voice shaking with fear.

I agreed with her, but found I couldn't move. My eyes were fixed on the other Militia man. He seemed strangely familiar for some reason. And then I realized it. Beneath the buzz cut and cold look, was our old friend, "Ricky!" I gasped, shocked.

"Shh!" Luke hissed.

"Check them," The militia man, obviously in charge, ordered Ricky.

The boy pulled out a scanner like instrument that I knew could detect the Infection. Had these people actually caught it, or was this another random Inspection? My stomach turned to think that our friend was now a part of this. Ricky set the scanner first against the older man's back. It let out a strange clicking noise that lasted a couple of seconds, then cut off. He moved on to the next one, an older woman. My heart hammered in my chest as I watched, too terrified to move. I didn't realize it, but I had grabbed Luke's arm. My fingers dug into his skin as the woman was cleared and Ricky moved onto the next one, a boy around the same age as him.

The boy was shaking, I could tell from being across the street. His eyes were wide with raw fear. The older man, most likely a relative, was murmuring out of the corner of his mouth, probably trying to soothe him. I saw the kid's mouth work, but words weren't coming out. It seemed like hours past as Ricky placed the scanner against his back. An eternity passed, when the machine gave out a low pitched whine. The woman began to sob as Ricky's partner hauled the boy to his feet. He dragged him out to the middle of the street, and shoved him back down onto his knees.

"Get over here!" He barked at our friend. Ricky took slow cautious steps, leaving the other two behind. The man placed an arm around the woman's shoulders, whispering in her ear. Ricky's eyes darted back and forth and then finally settled on us. His eyes widen in recognition and his mouth form a small 'o' as he stopped next to the man and boy.

"It's time for your initiation kid," The man smiled, twistedly, "Shoot him."

A gasp escaped my lips and Carmen moaned, "No, this isn't happening. He can't…. Ricky can't…"

"Quiet." Luke murmured. He locked eyes with Ricky. Only after a few days, our friend had changed. He was pale and looked like he was gonna be sick. _What can I do? _I screamed in my head, _What is HE going to do?!_ I didn't want to watch but found I still couldn't look away.

"We don't have all day!" The military man snapped, shoving Ricky forward, "Get on with it!"

He stumbled catching himself right in front of the boy. The kid looked up at him, "Please…" He croaked, "Please don't do this to me. I don't wanna die, I don't. I've done nothing wrong. It's not my fault that he bit me." Tears streamed down his cheeks, "You can't do this to me. Pl-please…"

Ricky swallowed, slowly standing up. He licked his licks and looked to us once more. He looked down at the kid and pulled the gun up, _No! _I screamed inside my head _Stop! Stop him! _He aimed the gun, hand going down to the trigger. Suddenly I found I could move, but instead of running towards my friend, I turned and ran away.

A shot echoed behind me and I panicked, _He's shooting at me!_ No, he wasn't. He was shooting at the boy. The crying defenseless boy. I ran harder, breath choked with sobs. I tripped and stumbled, hands scraping against the pavement, but I got up and kept going. I didn't even know if Luke and Carmen were behind me and at that moment I didn't care. I wanted to get away, to wipe the image out of my mind, but it stayed there, a permanent scar in my head, just like all the others.

The gates of the school loomed into view. I hadn't even realized I had been heading in this direction. Instinct had taken over I guess. I burst through the iron gates and stopped at the tree. One week ago, the four of us had sat here laughing. Now, one of us was a killer. I leaned against the bark, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I curled up, wrapping my arms around my legs and sobbed. _Not Ricky… Why him? _I couldn't forget it. The look on his face. He had been tormented, but if hadn't have shot, he would've been in trouble. Better the kid's life then his own right?

A face swam into view and I realized Luke was bent over me, asking me if I were okay, "No I am not okay!" I cried, "Ricky… Ricky, he-" I hiccupped.

"I know," Luke pulled me against him. "He's Military now, he had no choice. And pretty soon it'll be the same for us." He added on as a bitter after thought.

I shook my head, "N-no I don't want that…"

"I don't either," Carmen whimpered. I could see her over Luke's shoulder, wringing her hands together.

Luke's arms, still wrapped around me, tightened, "I won't allow it." He hissed, "Ricky may have given up, but I haven't. I won't **ever** be one of them."

I hope not. I couldn't see Luke, our peacock Luke, holding a gun against the head of a crying child on the intent to kill. I buried my face into his shoulder and cried, "I'm so scared…."

**A/N: On an endnote, this chapter probably would've been out sooner if it had saved the first time. I had to write the first half of this chapter twice because of it. :/**

**Review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Ugh, it's taking much longer to get these chapters out then I wanted to! Oh well, I can only write when I feel like writing, can't really force myself to do it… The first couple chapters of this I know are boring, but I promise it picks up soon. And I will be introducing Canon characters eventually so this isn't going to be entirely made up of Ocs. :D**

**And thanks to Densha for reviewing!**

**XXX**

Two weeks have passed since the incident. I haven't set foot outside the school grounds in that time. Luke and Carmen have given up trying to make me. Carmen is out more then Luke is, sneaking out during the night and only coming back when the sun comes up. I know why, but I don't tell her how stupid she's being, especially when she's always smiling now. It's almost like she's forgotten what happened.

But I haven't.

I see the boy in my dreams a lot. His face is full of fear and he always begs for his life. The person that shoots him though isn't always Ricky. Sometimes it's Luke or Carmen. Sometimes it's me. I'm not sure which version scares me more.

I'm lying awake in bed because of the dream. Every time I close my eyes, that kid is there, so I've become well acquainted with the ceiling. I've noticed that the cracks in the dingy white plaster fan out in a web like pattern. Currently, I was following one particularly long crack when the door creaks open. It's a few hours before dawn, but I can just barely make out the figure as she tiptoes across the room to her bed.

Slowly I sit up and Carmen jumps a little, "Claire, you startled me!" She whispered, trying not to disturb anyone.

"Where have you been?" My voice is not as quiet, but no one stirs.

A small smile crossed her face, "I needed some fresh air," Her voice wa light, a pitch higher then usual. "So I went out to the courtyard."

"Liar. You were with Elijah weren't you?"

The smile slipped, "Yes," Carmen sat down on her bed facing me, "Claire you just don't understand…"

"No, I don't," I snorted, "Please explain to me what is so great about that creep."

"He isn't a creep! Elijah is sweet and kind and-"

"Old. Don't forget that."

This time it was Carmen who snorted, "Is that why you don't like him? Honestly, he isn't much older then your brother when he-"

"Don't bring **him **into this!" I hissed, standing up, startling us both. I take a deep breath, "You know what? Forget it. It's not like you'll listen to me anyways."

She was leaning away from me, her eyes wide with shock, "Claire…"

I laid back down in bed and pulled my blanket up to my chin, turning away from her, "You should get some sleep." I mumble, "You don't want to be tired for school do you?"

**XXX**

Luke wasn't in class that day. I started to panic when the bell rang, but relaxed when the Instructor began roll call and seemed equally surprised at his disappearance. Most likely he snuck out today, which he had been known to do. He would be punished for it, but he should be okay.

When lunch comes around, Carmen and I sit together under the tree in the courtyard. We haven't said a word to each other since last night, or morning depending on how you looked at it. We eat in silence too. From where we sit, I can still see the Military HQ. Soldiers are always walking in and out, and in ever one of them I swear I see Ricky. A few of them glance in the school's direction and I quickly look down, not wanting to confirm my suspicions.

"Claire…." I glanced over at Carmen, who wrings her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have brought up-… I mean-"

"It's fine," I shake my head, "I shouldn't have snapped at you either. But you can't blame me for worrying about you."

"But-"

A small cry cuts her off. Earlier in the week, the school had gotten two new wards: a young girl, and an even younger boy. The child was crying, his shoulders shaking as his sister tried to comfort him.

"I want to go home!"

"Shh… It's okay. Please stop crying…"

"Will you shut him up?" A student shouts across the courtyard, "He's giving me a headache."

I shoot the older boy a glare, who returned the nasty look, as Carm stood up and walked over to the children. She crouched in front of the little boy and gently took his hands, "What's wrong?"

"I… I m-miss Momma and Dad." He hiccupped.

His sister kept a protective arm around his shoulders, "Our parents told us to stay in the house until they came back. But then the soldiers came and took us away…"

Carmen nodded, "I see." She squeezed the boy's hands lightly as I stood up to walk over to them, "Hey, I miss my parents too. But you know what?' She waited until his sobs had died before continuing, "My friends here help me to forget all of that sadness and pain."

"Th-they took Doggy away, though," He sniffed.

Carmen blinked, confused, "Doggy?"

"It's a stuffed animal that my dad got him for his birthday last year." The girl explained, "He's kept it with him ever since, but they wouldn't let us bring him."

I kneel beside Carmen, "So then, he's a friend of yours?" The boy nodded, "We can find you a new friend here, if you'd like…"

The boy's lower lip trembled, but I was glad that he had stopped crying, "Can't you find my old one?"

I offered him a smile, "I'll see what I can do." _But I make no promises._

**XXX**

_ I am running for all that I'm worth down the hall. The sound of my shoes slapping against the tiled floor echoes against the walls. I reach a door, and place my shoulder to it. The door is heavy and if I don't put all my weight into it… There!_

_ It swings open and I am blinded by the morning light. But that doesn't stop me from barreling across the courtyard, coming to a stop in front of the figure by the gate, "Wait!"_

_ The boy turned to face me, "Why aren't you in bed Claire?"_

_ My hands are on my knees, as I gasp for air, "I can't believe you'd leave without saying goodbye!"_

_ He looked a little annoyed, "I wanted it that way for a reason." He frowned, noticing the pack on my shoulders, "And what are you doing with that?"_

_ I smiled straightening up, "Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you!"_

_ "No."_

_ "And why not?" I huffed, crossing my arms._

_ "You're better off here," I snort at that but he continued on, "Besides, they won't just let me walk out of here with you."_

_ "But we're family!"_

_ "It doesn't matter. You're still underage."_

_ "So unfair," I pouted, "Well, I've only got a few years left."_

_ "Claire…"_

_ "And then I can join you! Hey, do you think they'll elt you move back into the apartment? That is, if no one's living there."_

_ "Claire."_

_ "Well, at least I'll be able to see you on the weekends."_

_ "I'm not staying here."_

_ "What?" I stop rambling and stared at him, shocked, "But where else can you go?"_

_ "Out."_

_ "Out? You mean outside the fence?! Where Mom and Dad were-"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "But… But you can't!" I sputtered, voice trembling, "You'll get in trouble if you're caught. They'll kill you!"_

_ "I'm going through the Black Market this time. Mom and Dad made the mistake in not trusting them in the first place…"_

_ "No!" I shake my head, my throat tightening, eyes stinging, "You can't just leave me here!"_

_ "You're not alone here," He placed a hand on my shoulder, "You've got Carmen-"_

_ "She's not you!" The tears spilled over, streaking down my cheeks._

_ He gently wiped one away, "You don't need me."_

_ "Yes, I do." I sobbed. I reached out to wrap my arms around him, but he takes a step back._

_ "You'll be fine." He's turning away. He's actually going to do this!_

_ "Don't go!" I cried out, reaching a hand out, "Av-"  
_

**XXX**

A hand clamped down over my mouth. My eyes flew open and I instinctively bit down. Someone hissed and cursed under their breath and flicked my head. I squealed in pain.

"Will you be quiet?!" Wait, I knew that voice.

"Luke?!" I gasped, "What are you doing in the girl's room?!"

I hadn't seen him all day. Usually, he was back in time for dinner, but that hadn't been the case today.

"What does it look like?" I could imagine he was rolling his eyes in the dark, "I came to pay you guys a visit. Where's Carmen?"

I sat up in bed. Luke is sitting next to me and in the dim light I could see Carmen's empty bed, "Er… I don't know…"

"Somehow I get the feeling that you're lying to me. But nevermind! Will you come with me? I need to talk to you about something."

"Go with you?" I blinked, tilting my head, "You mean outside?"

"No, just next door to the Instructor's room. We can all have tea in her bed and laugh about all the times that we've gotten in trouble." He shakes his head, "Of course outside! Where else would we go!"

"But the doors are locked…"

"So we climb out the window," He stood up and held out his hand, "C'mon it isn't that hard."

I've never snuck out before. Luke does it all the time, and Carmen doesn't seem to have any trouble with it though, so I take his hand and let him lead me over to the window, "It's a bit of a drop."

"I've got a rope. See?" He holds it out to me, "You're lucky you know. I climbed up here without it, and I could probably climb down without it as well, but let's not try that." He tied one end to Carmen's bedpost and tossed the other out the window, "I'll go first and then you'll follow okay?"

I nod, and Luke lowered himself out the window. I watched as he climbed down, hand over hand. It doesn't take him long to land lightly on the ground and grin up at me, "See? It isn't so bad."

"What if I let go?"

"I'll catch you. You can't weigh that much. Then again, you do look pretty hefty to me."

I scowled as he started to snicker. "I'm coming down."

"Well it's about time!"

I ignore him and climb out the window. For a moment I crouch on the ledge, clinging to the rope and then I start climb down. It's not as easy as it looked. Several times I slip, sliding a few inches and getting rope burn on my hand. When I finally reach the bottom, and drop the last couple of feet I almost fall to my knees, but Luke grabs my shoulder, steadying me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I mumbled, shaking him off.

"Not here. I don't want anyone overhearing us." He leads me across the courtyard, pass the tree and to the gate. He grabs the chains that lock us in, and for a moment I think he's actually going to open it, but he simply lifts it up and push against one side of the gate, creating a small opening between the two doors, "Go on."

I slipped through and he quickly follows. He grabbed my hand and lead me down the street, "Where are we going?"

"Here." It's only a couple of doors down, a building that's been abandoned for several years. The door creaks as Luke opens it, but no one noticed as we walked in, shutting it behind us. Luke leads me up the stairs, the building is slightly taller then the school, and up onto roof top. "Ta da!" He spreads his arms out.

I look around us blinking in surprise, "Is this where you go when you leave the school?"

"Sometimes. Other times I go to the East Sector or I just walk around the city. That can be tricky though, cause the Military patrols that area." He sat down, patting the spot next to him on the ground, "But they don't pay attention to this old building.

Sitting next to him, I draw my knees up, "So what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well first off, how are you feeling?" He looked down at me, concerned, "I know we haven't talked much about what happened a few weeks ago."

"I'll be fine…It's just taking me longer to get over it." I murmured.

He frowned slightly, "If you say so… But if you wanna talk." He shrugged, "Anyways, you know how we always talk about what's on the outside."

The dream from earlier comes to mind and I shivered, "You mean how you always talk about the outside?"

Luke grinned at me, "Well you still seemed interested about it." He lies back, crossing his arms behind his head, "What if I told you that I know a way to get out there? A safe way."

"What?!"


End file.
